onepiecefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Grandpiece
=Publicidad= Duda Una duda. He puesto a los piratas de Fenix (los que solo salen en el anime por el capitulo 330) les he puesto en la categoría de Piratas del Nuevo Mundo ya que allí pone que son los piratas que hayan estado alli Categoría:Piratas del Nuevo Mundo Toda persona que haya estado en el Nuevo Mundo. Corrigeme si lo he puesto mal. Vale se me olvido firmar soy el que puso lo de arriba. Monkeydkuffy (discusión) 20:15 7 may 2012 (UTC) Hola Me presento, soy el fundador de la wiki. Hace mucho que no me metía pero ahora he vuelto.el infame drow (discusión) 15:41 9 may 2012 (UTC) porque cerraron mi blog? link=Usuario Discusión:Andreas98sunny 13:46 11 may 2012 (UTC) Final de la votación. Como dijiste que la votacion de mi blog duraría un mes quería recordarte que ya queda poco para cerrarla. Mi pregunta es ¿como la cierro para opoder publicar el TOP 10 definitivo?. Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda con el blog. link=Usuario Discusión:Opmaniac9 10:14 13 may 2012 (UTC) :me referia al ultimo blog mio es de los mugiwaras gracias. link=Usuario Discusión:Andreas98sunny 20:02 13 may 2012 (UTC) Tablas ¿Cómo se hace la tabla? :Los colores de la tabla rosa clarito y blanco y color de las letras negras Consulta Hola Grandpiece ¿Que tal? Me dirijo a ti con la siguiente inquietud, Sengoku esta protegido para evitar vandalización, pero la introducción de su personaje esta mal narrada; mira te lo demuestro: Su introducción esta escrita de la siguiente forma: El Anterior Almirante de la Flota Sengoku el buda (センゴク元帥''Sengoku Gensui'') fue el comandante de todas las fuerzas de la Marina. Según Barbablanca, Sengoku es uno de los pocos personajes que vivieron en la época de los mares de Gol D. Roger. Y debería estar creado allí: Sengoku'' '''(ク元帥Sengoku) también conocido como"El Buda"(セン Gensui) fue el Anterior Almirante de Flota de la Marina. Según Barbablanca, Sengoku es uno de los pocos personajes que vivieron en la época de los mares de Gol D. Roger.'' Perdón por las molestias, no es de creido pero quería escuchar tu opinión al respecto Gracias Atte '''Zider Ximenon 2 (discusión) 14:27 16 may 2012 (UTC) Sengoku Debes hacerlo tú, Sengoku esta protegido para evitar conflictos y no tengo poderes de administrador o burocrata Zider Ximenon 2 (discusión) 14:45 16 may 2012 (UTC) :Muchas gracias por tomar en cuenta mi acotación, en el hipotético caso que no te hayas dado cuenta soy el otro Zider Ximenon que te habló sobre mi conflicto de edición, y quería preguntarte si puedo crear en un blog mio sobre mi Banda Pirata, solo eso no crearé mi personaje, enlazaré todo a mi wiki para evitar conflictos y vandalizacion. Es con la intención de conseguir miembros, nada más, sería lo unico "fanon" que haría :Zider Ximenon 2 (discusión) 21:36 16 may 2012 (UTC) ::¿Cualquier usuario puede crear una categoria o solo los administradores? es que yo quiero crear una categoria que se llama "Sucesos durante el Timeskip" que es para agregar por ejemplo a la batalla "Sakazuki vs Kuzan" pero necesito saber si los administradores o los usuarios pueden crear la categoria ::Hiram123445 todo por one piece (discusión) 02:23 17 may 2012 (UTC) :::Según los conceptos de Media Wiki tengo entendido que se puede poner publicidad, solo utilizaré 1 imagen Fan Art, x favor dame la autorización no se generará vandalización :::Zider Ximenon 2 (discusión) 14:05 17 may 2012 (UTC) Página Usuario ¿Cómo se pone los datos del cuadro ese deusuario que me ha hecho?Tienes millones de cosas para sonreir.¡No busques una para llorar! (discusión) 19:22 18 may 2012 (UTC) :¿Cómo se ponen más personajes en la tabla?Tienes millones de cosas para sonreir.¡No busques una para llorar! (discusión) 22:08 18 may 2012 (UTC) ::Antes de nada gracias por todo,me gustaria añadir algunos chicos:Law,Brook,Franky,Zoro,Sanji,Chopper,Ussuff.Tienes millones de cosas para sonreir.¡No busques una para llorar! (discusión) 18:28 19 may 2012 (UTC) :::¿Cómo se pone los datos del rectángulo que me ha puesto?La de nombre,localizacion....Tienes millones de cosas para sonreir.¡No busques una para llorar! (discusión) 21:23 19 may 2012 (UTC) ¿Podrías añadir a Jewerly Bonney a la tabla de mi banda? Gracias por todo y perdon por las molestias Tienes millones de cosas para sonreir.¡No busques una para llorar! (discusión) 22:12 19 may 2012 (UTC) :Sí, por favor, añademe por favor la imagen que yo lo intento una y otra vez y no puedo .Gracias por todo :Tienes millones de cosas para sonreir.¡No busques una para llorar! (discusión) 13:01 20 may 2012 (UTC) Smile Hola, queria preguntarte si Smile esta bien, ya que en el manga que lei ponia Slime y ademas en la wiki inglesa tambien coincide ademas de tener relación . Un saludo link=Usuario Discusión:Franky44 15:43 23 may 2012 (UTC) Echale un ojo,, tendras que cambiar el nombre de la pagina de Smile por Slime. link=Usuario Discusión:Franky44 14:06 24 may 2012 (UTC) Dónde está mi antiguo blog Hola grandpiece queria preguntarte una cosa acreca de ¿por que has borrado mi blog de las frutas?. Por cierto ya viste que acabe la encuesta. Gracias espero tu respuesta, link=Usuario Discusión:Opmaniac9 14:47 24 may 2012 (UTC) Grandpiece¿Me podrias hacer una firma que ponga Ronoa2000 y una foto de la cara de zoro que si se pincha el nombre vaya a mi discusion y si se pincha la foto a mi perfil? Ronoa2000 (discusión) 09:48 26 may 2012 (UTC) Episodios Ola: Una cosa: lo de las temporadas de los episodios se ponen o no? es k estan asta la temporada 8 y otra cosa: no hay una plantilla para la saga de post enies lobby o regreso a water seven!! link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 11:37 26 may 2012 (UTC) Y no se puede crear una plantilla para esa saga? link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 17:25 26 may 2012 (UTC) Si quieres ya puedes quitarme ya el blog de quien es tu personaje favorito y cual quitarias de la serie(no sabia que existia) Diego canosa oanes (discusión) 17:33 26 may 2012 (UTC) Pues no se..¿qué tendria que hacer?Tienes millones de cosas para sonreir.¡No busques una para llorar! (discusión) 14:05 28 may 2012 (UTC) Si... Tienes millones de cosas para sonreir.¡No busques una para llorar! (discusión) 14:05 29 may 2012 (UTC) Portada Ola: Por k no se puede editar la portada? Y en todo caso m enseñarias como hacerlo para ir actualizando los capitulos y asi? y otra cosa: eustass kid no es el quinto pirata con la recompensa mas alta? link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 18:26 30 may 2012 (UTC) :pero no la puedo editar la Plantilla:Happenings y quien es Shiro? :link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 15:00 31 may 2012 (UTC) Moderador del chat hola soy luffy525 ¿cómo puedo ser moderador del chat? isaac (discusión) 14:55 2 jun 2012 (UTC) Firma personalizada Hola quería preguntar si me podías conseguir una Firma Monkey D. Deidad (discusión) 14:09 4 jun 2012 (UTC)Monkey D. Deidad :Me gusta el color naranja y basil hawkings como personaje :Monkey D. Deidad (discusión) 17:05 4 jun 2012 (UTC)Monkey D Deidad Firma personalizada Hola quería una firma personalizada y si me la puedes hacer quería en la firma a Marco y el fondo de color rojo. --Monkey D. Piece (discusión) 08:59 23 jul 2012 (UTC) Edición de plantillas quería saber como se ponen las imágenes en las plantillas tipo capítulos del manga. lo digo porque tengo el capítulo completo y me gustaría ayudar con los capítulosTheodoreTogekiss (discusión) 18:04 13 jun 2012 (UTC) :gracias por la ayuda con las imágenes --TheodoreTogekiss (discusión) 14:11 17 jun 2012 (UTC) oye que cuando hablo un blog para que la gente ponga su opinion, al dia siguiente o poco despues se me borra solo. Me lo eliminais vosotros? gracias por retificarmeMonkey d vero (discusión) 16:39 14 dic 2012 (UTC) gracias por todo.Si puedes ayudame un poco,boy haciendo poco a poco por que no tengo mucho tiempo con los estudios.Monkey d vero (discusión) 15:36 15 dic 2012 (UTC) Es que yo no encuentro como se hace ese tipo de tabla ,ni como tienes tu avatarMonkey d vero (discusión) 15:46 15 dic 2012 (UTC) adios y muchas gracias por todo Monkey d vero (discusión) 16:07 15 dic 2012 (UTC) me gustari que me dijeras como puedo donar mis propias fotos a la wiki ( es que en mi ordenador tega unas 300 fotografias de one piece) Monkey d vero (discusión) 16:24 15 dic 2012 (UTC) quien esta bloqueado permanentemente???????? 19:58 16 dic 2012 (UTC) MUCHAS GRACIAS PERO TE PEDIRIA QUE ME CAMBIARAS EL MODO DE ENLACES .MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS PÒR TODOMonkey d vero (discusión) 14:38 20 dic 2012 (UTC) es que quiero a modo visual es que sino me lioMonkey d vero (discusión) 17:39 20 dic 2012 (UTC) hola ya llege a las 50 ediciones . como se hace esa firmaMonkey d vero (discusión) 16:04 21 dic 2012 (UTC) graciasMonkey d vero (discusión) 20:20 21 dic 2012 (UTC) ya tengo mi firma nueva 11:06 24 dic 2012 (UTC) hola,me podrias ayudar con unas cosa: es que quiero meter en mi perfil unos dibujos que e hecho yo pero no se como se meten.Los tengo en mi ordenador 11:50 24 dic 2012 (UTC) gracias ,no pasa nada por decirmelo ahora , estudia mucho y suerte 11:40 31 dic 2012 (UTC) porque no puedo editar bien mi perfil? By: Sanji :L (discusión) 21:27 3 ene 2013 (UTC) que tal estas (discusión) 16:16 19 ene 2013 (UTC) que te sea leve y suerte (discusión) 17:35 19 ene 2013 (UTC) que tal te an salido los examenes 16:50 27 ene 2013 (UTC) pero porlomenos te as quitado un peso de encima 19:39 27 ene 2013 (UTC) Monet ola: tu escribiste en la pagina de monet que su corazón apareció mas tarde supuestamente en buen estado, pero donde aparece? link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 21:02 8 feb 2013 (UTC) :Esta mas que obvio que murió, quien sobrevive a una apuñalada en el corazón, se vio bien gráficamente, su corazón sigue intacto, fue apuñalado no pulverizado ni nada por el estilo, y si sigue viva, veremos que milagro se le ocurre a Oda para revivirla. Como es obvio que muchos aun quieren que este viva, cambie lo ultimo que me mencionaste en la Portada, a parte de que un gran Spoiler como la muerte de un personaje, es mejor no tenerlo en la portada, especialmente si solo ha ocurrido en el manga. 17:58 13 mar 2013 (UTC) Esas escenas son de un comercial con adelantos especiales transmitidos por Fuji tv, durante la transmisión del episodio de hoy. 18:08 17 mar 2013 (UTC) Licencia ola: la licencia "captura de pantalla" se usa en las imagenes sacadas del anime, en las imagenes del manga se debe usar la "fairuse" --link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 12:10 27 mar 2013 (UTC) :Algo relacionado con lo anterior, si es posible, no subas archivos jpg, el png es mucho mejor. 21:59 25 abr 2013 (UTC) Bellamy Tengo entendido que Bellamy participa en el torneo para ser promovido a un lugar mas alto dentro de la Familia Donquixote, si es miembro o no, no estoy seguro, ya que no apareció en el Capítulo 702 junto al resto de los miembros en el coliseo. 22:51 30 abr 2013 (UTC) Sobre la Wiki Hola soy Vekuya el autor de Dragon Ball La Nueva Generación Z me gustaría hablar contigo sobre la Wiki que hiciste :) te dejo mi correo: kakuyakurichi@hotmail.com Si quieres hablar agregame vale :) si quieres te dejo mi facebook tambien: https://www.facebook.com/javier.gomezlopez.77 encantado :)Vekuya (discusión) 14:10 17 may 2013 (UTC) Me alegro que te guste mi perfil, me lo he curro mucho para que quede chulo XD, y al parecer hay otro usuario que le mola Monet tanto como a mi XDD. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, coge todo lo que quieras y si te mola como está déjalo así, si he creado las plantillas es porque me mola y me alegra que a más gente le mole para que así se las pongan. Por lo que coge todo lo que quieras, sin remordimientos. Respecto a Monet yo fue verla por primera vez en la zona ardiente de Punk Hazard y me enamoré XDDD nunca dude de que fuera mujer y aún sigo cruzando los dedos para que se una a los Mugis, porque viva se que está, y respecto a Fujitora es el único Marine al que admiro, ya que es el único verdaderamente justo por el momento XD. A mi Bartolomeo también me sorprendió en ese capítulo, y esa imagen me hizo demasiada gracia como para no ponérmela de perfil. (Nunca imagine que fuera un fan de Luffy ni si quiera me lo planteé) 15:32 7 sep 2013 (UTC) Muy chula la firma del foro, y yo tabién creo que aparecerá. Respecto a los marines Fujitora es el único que admiro personalmente XD. Sobre lo de Bellamy me gusto el cambio hacia alguien más humano y de Bartolomeo prefiero no hacer posibles hipotesis y que ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir. 20:26 7 sep 2013 (UTC) Hola,sy Monet y te pido que si me puedes poner en mi pagina de perfil el color rojo y el día en el que estamos ,¿por favor?¿Puedes?Saludos y gracias . Re: fruta muñeco pues mira fíjate en la pierna del que está de espaldas, es igual que la del muñeco, fina y pequeña, creo que Diamante no es el que transforma a la gente en juguetes, además en la wiki inglesa lo hubieran mencionado en las notas del capítulo y no lo mencionan. Voy a revertir por lo pronto la edición. El Principe (discusión) 14:18 10 sep 2013 (UTC) Esa plantilla de los episodios y capítulos, siempre han podido actualizarlas todos, por eso no esta protegida. y otra cosa, sube los archivos en formato png, el jpg es horrible, para el manga y anime, en el caso del anime, también intenta subir imagenes en calidad aceptable, no como eso. 15:21 10 sep 2013 (UTC) : Eso seguro, Ricky es el antiguo rey de Dressrosa y Doflamingo le hizo el lío para que la gente creyera que le había prendido fuego a la ciudad, o lo manipuló xD, no sé qué pensar sobre el que comió la fruta de los juguetes. Si no es nuevo el personaje, podría ser el que dispara a Baby 5 en su primera aparición o el compañero de Diamante y Trébol, el del palo de picas. : El Principe (discusión) 11:32 11 sep 2013 (UTC) Vale y gracias por ponermelo claro . Monet-san (discusión) 13:02 12 sep 2013 (UTC) jajaja no me malinterpretes XDDDDDD ¡¡¡NO DESEO QUE ESTÉ MUERTA!!! porque se perfectamente que no lo está. El mensaje "Death Wish is the Law" quiere decir "El Deseo de Muerte es la Ley" lo he puesto por poner algo XD no tiene que ver nada con One Piece ni mucho menos con Monet. Estoy esperando para encontrar una cita de Monet para ponerlo ahí, y he puesto eso por ahora, pero debido al malentendido mejor lo cambio haber si la gente me va a malinterpretar. 18:21 15 sep 2013 (UTC) ¡NO! ¡NO! Y ¡NO! No quiero que le pase a Monet nada por dios es mi personaje femenino favorito y el 2 en general con gran diferencia de los demás. Lo de la cita fue por poner algo, pero fuera de todo One Piece, algo en general. Respecto a lo de esa cita, ya la vi pero no es una que me llame mucho, busco algo diferente, no sabría explicarlo. Por ahora me quedo con la que tengo que no hace alusión ni nada por el estilo a One Piece y menos a Monet. 14:20 16 sep 2013 (UTC) Ya hace mucho tiempo no se pueden subir imágenes únicamente para paginas de usuarios, esta en la misma pagina, en especial si ya esta subida la imagen que necesitas para X función, aunque no te guste, usa las URL si quieres, como hice con esta plantilla, con el portrait de los Piratas de Bellamy. He subido tu versión, como versión antigua, la pagina del archivo del portrait de Monet, a no ser que encuentres esa misma versión, pero en buena calidad. 21:45 16 sep 2013 (UTC) Correcion Hola , podría modificar este apartado: http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Sabo#Trivia no lo hago porque me molesta, sino porque ha creado mucha confusión. En el último punto se comenta lo siguiente: Según los libros One Piece Green: Secret Pieces y One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World, está oficialmente muerto. Esta información varia bastante en otras one piece wiki de otros idiomas, en la versión inglesa solo se comenta que esta información ha sido confirmada solo en One Piece Green: Secret Piece, en la versión japonesa, italiana y muchos mas, no se comenta nada relacionado con el tema. Además le aportare la traducción en español y la imagen de la fuente la información del libro One Piece Green: Secret Piece, pag 326: http://www.imagebam.com/image/af2bb1276085054 Aquí le dejo la traducción: Hace años, tres muchachos compartieron el sakazuki en un pequeño país del "East Blue". Para cumplir su sueño, y poder seguir todos juntos, eligieron seguir el camino de la "piratería". Sin embargo, Sabo decidió partir a sus 10 años, muriendo bombardeado por un Tenryuubito. Es más, Ace también perdería su vida en la batalla en la cumbre. Al borde de la desesperación, Luffy había acabado destrozado, pero seguía teniendo a sus "nakamas".　Está dispuesto a creer en ellos, por el bien de su sueño. ¡¡Una vez más, Luffy reemprende su viaje hacia el "Nuevo Mundo"!! Como vera, no se está confirmando que Sabo está oficialmente muerto, solo se está relatando el suceso, además se centra en Luffy, no creo que con esto nos quiera confirmar la muerte de Sabo, sino lo haría de otro modo, ¿no crees? Estoy intentando por todos los medios desmentir esta confirmación. Espero tu respuesta, gracias por tu tiempo. SaludosDione piss (discusión) 17:07 17 sep 2013 (UTC) Re: Saludo No te preocupes por eso, no me molesta en absoluto. Total, yo se lo copié a un usuario de otra wiki xDDDD. Molon también tiene algo parecido en su perfil, así que no soy el único. Saludos, amante de Monet (?) LOL. - 20:03 13 nov 2013 (UTC) Re: Isla Invierno Kaido Lo hice porque ha habido veces que yo mismo he intentado hacer artículos así y me los han borrado o me han dicho que hasta que no se confirme el nombre o algo así que no se pueden crear. En la inglesa también lo hacen así. Sobre la Organización de CC, el nombre de la organización es "Caesar Clown" y su "insignia", por así decirlo, es "CC". Me parece lógico que el artículo se borre y se una parte de la información en la página de Caesar Clown, porque la historia de la organización es prácticamente igual que la del científico hasta su derrota. Yo mismo si no fui su creador, fui de los primeros en editar ese artículo. También antes de saber el nombre de los Piratas Donquixote, la información o la poca información sobre ellos se repartía entre los artículos donde ellos tenían cabida. El artículo que más contenido tenía sobre esta banda era el de Donquixote Doflamingo, recuerdo que antes de saber el nombre de esta banda se llamó "Organización de Donquixote Doflamingo" y no hubo artículo sobre ella hasta que no se presentaron oficialmente. Yo mismo lo creé el artículo. Lo de "Abuelo de Kitton", fue un personaje con demasiado poco papel y su información se puede poner en el artículo de Kitton al igual que la información de su perro-cyborg. La "Abuela de Gaburu" es un personaje que ha tenido más importancia que el anterior junto a los trabajadores de la fábrica. Y lo más importante, cuando se cree un artículo de algo cuyo nombre es desconocido como en este caso Isla Invierno Kaido, al menos ponedlo entera la frase, "Isla Invernal de Kaido" o "Isla de Invierno de Kaido" incluso "Isla de Kaido". Si me he equivocado sólo hay que revertir los cambios ;) El Principe (discusión) 15:34 24 nov 2013 (UTC) Hey Grandpiece!! Te encuentro por fin, ya que eres veterano en esta wiki, podrías darme algunos consejos xdxd Lo digo como somos compañeros de foro también...¿¿que quien soy yo??, te suena cierta ociosa amante de Law, y que se llama caramelo... XDXDXD Tara 25 (discusión) 02:53 1 dic 2013 (UTC) Muchas gracias por los consejos! La verdad ahora me siento un poco más de confianza aquí, como estas muy ocupado, no te molestaré mucho, así que tranquilo xd La pagina de perfil, intentaré arreglarla, es que lo he hecho a la ligera, y pues como que no me gustó mucho, pero ahora domino un poco el tema de las ediciones y eso, la cambiare a ver que sale, y con Law a cabeza jajaja Que te vaya bien en tus examenes Granpy, tu nakama amante de Law te apoya, ánimo!!! Tara 25 (discusión) 01:39 3 dic 2013 (UTC) es cierto Archivos Sobre lo que sucede con los archivos, lo mejor sera esperar, a que se actualicen solos, por ahora cambie el nombre de su portrait actual con solo "Koala" en el, como desde ahora sera el mas usado, sera mas fácil usarlo con ese nombre, peor también subí otro de Koala niña para los Piratas del Sol. Por ejemplo este, estuvo varios días mostrando la versión del manga en los artículos, pero ahora muestra la versión animada en los artículos. 16:23 13 dic 2013 (UTC) Hola Hola cómo estás, queria saber si me ayudabas con mi firma, le pregunte a otro usuario pero no creo que sepa hacer una como la que quiero, quiero una como la tuya pero yo quiero a Usopp en vez de a Barbablanca, espero que se pueda o si no decime cómo se debe hacer y tratare de hacer una. Gracias y Suerte Jonathan Uzumaki ( Mi Discusión) 02:09 5 feb 2014 (UTC) Re: No sé a qué te refieres exactamente, yo acabo de editar la plantilla y no le pasa nada, miraré otra vez para segurarme. En cuanto al artículo, creo que la sección Trivia no se la ha "tragado" la plantilla, estaban bien. Mira a ver si ya está arreglado el problema, creo que ya está. Gracias por avisar El Principe (discusión) 15:07 29 mar 2014 (UTC) : No te preocupes, me puedes comentar lo que quieras. : Gracias por el aviso de todas formas. : El Principe (discusión) 15:21 29 mar 2014 (UTC) Categorías Hola, he borrado la categoría "Aliados Dressrosa" porque innecesaria, bastaría sólo con poner a esos personajes como Orlumbus o Chinjao en la categoría de "Aliados", que es donde están todos los personajes que han sido aliados de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja a lo largo de la serie y a ninguno se les ha hecho una categoría específica. Saludos El Principe (discusión) 18:33 22 may 2014 (UTC) Hola, te importaría sí me puedes hacer como un rectangúlo en el qué ponga el día y la hora universal ? Lord Univerx Prince Of Good 1998 (discusión) 14:14 7 jul 2014 (UTC) UN SALUDO ;D Sí por favor me lo puedes poner en amarillo , muchas gracias y un saludo Lord Univerx Prince Of Good 1998 (discusión) 20:37 7 jul 2014 (UTC) Me gusta ese , muchas gracias y un saludo :D Lord Univerx Prince Of Good 1998 (discusión) 14:19 8 jul 2014 (UTC) Duda ¿Cuales son los requisitos para ser una wiki aliada de One Piece Wiki? Saludos. TimmyBurch2604 (discusión) 16:42 19 ago 2014 (UTC) Categorías Está bien que quieras añadir las categorías de las bandas de piratas pero cuando crees una, por favor, pon bien el nombre de la banda, es decir, en la categoría que se llama "Piratas Gasparde" es mejor poner "Piratas de Gasparde" ya que son un grupo dirigido por Gasparde, otra cosa es por ejemplo las bandas que tienen una especie de nombre propio como Piratas Donquixote, Piratas Spade. Yo mismo ahora acabo de eliminar la categoría de Piratas World y la he sustituído por "Piratas de World" porque están dirigidos por Byrnndi World. Saludos ;) El Principe (discusión) 15:29 12 sep 2014 (UTC) Si, Oda puso las nuevas medidas de Nami y Robin, no sé si están bien puestas en sus respectivos artículos pero bueno, sólo hay que contrastarlas con las de la wiki inglesa que es la que lo tiene todo más actualizado. El Principe (discusión) 13:50 6 oct 2014 (UTC) Por cierto, Monet murió xDD porque Caesar le apuñaló el corazón, como Oda no la mate ya... no sé vamos. En el caso de Pell cuando explotó la bomba pudo haber lanzado la bomba hacia arriba y haber escapado rápidamente. Lao G es diferente, después de salirse su alma, justo cuando ascendía vio a Baby 5 con Sai y volvió al cuerpo haciéndolo que "volviera a la vida". xDD El Principe (discusión) 11:36 1 feb 2015 (UTC) Re: No sé si lees el manga o no, yo leo el manga y por donde va ahora mismo se ve que los disparos de Doflamingo no fueron para matar a Law, puedes disparar con un arma pero no ir a matar. Lo de la tripulación de Caribou son los típicos casos de One Piece, es como la caída de Crocodile cuando es derrotado, debería haberse roto la espalda y el tío sigue ahí como si nada. El caso de Monet, que no es que no me guste, pero es que Caesar le apuñaló el corazón, pero no el pecho, sino su corazón, si sobrevive ya... no sé, llamaremos a Sakazuki y que la mate con su puño de magma xD. No sé si me entiendes lo que quiero decir, los casos de Law y los Piratas de Caribou, a uno no lo quieren matar, sólo herirle y los otros pues son el típico caso de One Piece en los que los personajes sobreviven a condiciones casi imposibles. El Principe (discusión) 23:39 15 feb 2015 (UTC) Re: Pero es que no me estoy metiendo con Monet, ni digo que merezca estar muerta ni nada por el estilo, sólo digo que Caesar apuñaló su corazón, pero no el pecho, sino su corazón, entonces es que si no muere así ya... la lógica se va a la mierda (y en todo lo que llevamos de serie se ha ido casi vamos xD). Además a mí no me gustó mucho esa escena, la verdad, Monet no me caía ni bien ni mal, pero tenía un puntito misterioso y coqueta que no lo tienen la mayoría de personajes femeninos, la combinación de éstos es buenísima. Es más, me recuerda algo a Robin al principio con tanto misterio, yo la veía como una hermana perdida o de Nami o de Doflamingo (antes de saber de su relación con él y Vergo). Pero vamos que en ningún momento he dicho que merezca morir ni era mi intención meterme con ella xDD PD: yo tampoco tengo nada en contra tuya. El Principe (discusión) 10:19 19 feb 2015 (UTC) Combates No hace falta que los artículos de combate se toquen más, aún estamos trabajando para ponerlos mejor, esto es lo que estamos haciendo con ellos: Arco de Jaya/Enfrentamientos, este es un ejemplo. Un saludo, y me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí. PD: Los cambios de nombres y todo lo que has visto han sido idea mía y trabajo de varios usuarios entre los que me incluyo ;) El Principe (discusión) 16:34 25 ago 2015 (UTC) En esta wiki ya no se usan términos como Shichibukai, Gorosei o Yonko, sino sus traducciones, "Los Siete Guerreros del Mar", "Las Cinco Estrellas Ancianas" y "Los Cuatro Emperadores", es lo mismo que con los nombres de la frutas. El Principe (discusión) 22:12 1 sep 2015 (UTC) Deja de usar lenguaje de fansub como "birdcage", aquí tenemos nuestra propia nomenclatura, la última edición que has hecho en Suleiman la he editado, pero la próxima vez desharé la edición. El Principe (discusión) 11:55 3 sep 2015 (UTC) Re:Felicidades Gracias por las felicitaciones xD La idea de retirarle el flag a Oliver por su inactividad es algo que llevábamos pensando El Principe y yo algún tiempo, pero el detonante de que nos animáramos a proponérselo a Lorenzo fue el mensaje que le pusiste tú con anterioridad sugiriendo que se le retirase el flag. Es un poco frío retirarle el flag a alguien por no estar activo, fue un buen acto por tu parte el pedir que te retirasen de la administración al saber que estarías inactivo. Saludos. - 23:18 3 sep 2015 (UTC)